Talk:Queen Metroid
Evolution At what point does a Metroid evolve into a Queen? Does it come after the Omega Metroid? Or do certain (presumably female) Metroids take an entirely different evolutionary path? In the Alien series, in which Metroid is based off of, every once in a while a Queen will be born that looks slighly different than the rest and goes along it's own slightly different growth cycle. Is it the same with Metroids? Keep in mind that on the B.S.L Adam said nothing about Queens when he was talking about the secret breeding programs, this confuses me even more. Can somebody clarify this for me?Zabbeth 18:37, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :Frankly I don't think that we have enough information to tell. Put something about that theory in the trivia section and we can wait for another game to reveal the answer. Metroidhunter32 20:24, 24 October 2008 (UTC) You know i had the same question.Also though the most common metroids seen are just the regular metroids, right? They feed by sucking the life force out of you.Can queen metroids still do that?And omega?And i bet you more then anything that in the next game in the metroid series there going to have omega metroids and queen metroids along with X.M110 17:07, 1 November 2008 (UTC)m110M110 17:07, 1 November 2008 (UTC) IMO, the queen is what comes after the Omega mutation. If you play Metroid II through and watch as the mutations in the metroids advance, it only seems logical. As the metroids start taking on a reptilian shape, with growing claws, an enlarging maw and a hardening shell, it seems the queen would be the apex final product. Also, watch the only constant, the thread that ties all of these together, which is the strange gelatinous membrane with a nucleus. This is only speculation, but I take it that few metroids ever make it to Omega stage; the Omega are all queens-in-waiting as back-ups in such a case the queen dies. Then one of the Omega gets the hormones that allow it to progress onto queen stage. Or here's another theory: The Omega are all drones and the queen keeps a certain brood of queen eggs like bees do. When the queen dies, this signals the eggs to hatch; the queen to emerge first kills the others and asserts her position as the new queen. Or it could be the zeta are the drones while the Omega are queens-in-waiting as above... Either way, I totally think a queen is a metroid that has gone through all the stages of mutation. I think as much as possible we need to keep Metroid and Alien their own separate things.KogeJoe 13:37, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Think of it as a Rooster... When a Rooster is dead a chicken will change into one. Maybe its like that with the Metroid Queen --Metroid101 20:00, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Source please? As far as I know, chickens do not change sex. I've searched for a while and only found this: The chromosomes that normally control the physical differences between male and female are fixed at the moment of fertilisation and cannot change. But the sex chromosomes work by coding for enzymes that affect the bird’s development in the egg and during its life. These enzymes are sensitive to temperature and if eggs fertilised with male chromosomes are cooled by a few degrees for three days after laying, the relative activity of the sex hormones will favour development of female characteristics. (In reptiles, temperature is entirely responsible for determining sex.) In about 10 per cent of cases, this cooling will produce a chicken with a fully functioning and reproductively fertile female body-type; even though the chicken is genetically male. - ''http://www.bbcfocusmagazine.com/qa/can-chickens-really-change-gender Not exactly "changing into a male" when a rooster dies but it's close...KogeJoe 16:56, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ...Rename? Well, this form isn't described in the manual and a full name isn't given in ''Fusion, but I did find three instances of a name. Any objections? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:00, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Theme Is it just me, or is one part of the queens theme the same as samus intro fanfare? The queens theme didn't have a page so I wrote it here. Mabye it can be added in the trivia section?KaollaSu 12:50, May 8, 2010 (UTC) That's quite a case of indigestion... I have NEVER heard of the "Battle Tactic" of laying bombs down inside the queen. Any contact with the queen usually ends up with Samus being knocked back all the way across the room. "Stunning the Queen with a missle" for more than the second and a half it would take to ball morph and then maneuver into the mouth? Sounds fishy to me. I demand to see footage of such a feat. 04:18, June 26, 2010 (UTC) predcon :It works. Wait for the mouth to open on the ground. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:31, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Q: Why does the Metroid Queen refuse to move before being terminated? it sits there like it doesn't even have a mode of transportation. Why? A: I suspect that it is a large, heavy creature that can no longer move about on its own, rather like a termite queen. Of course, it may also be protecting the Metroid Eggs behind it, and thus be unwilling to move and let Samus reach them.--AdmiralSakai 20:38, July 24, 2010 (UTC) In response to 75.107.0.38. Ask and you shall recieve non-believer. Also as an added bonus, this secret way of killing the Queen is how she is finished off in Other M. Marx Wraith 04:31, September 6, 2010 (UTC)thumb|300px|right|Killer Indigestion Other M So was the Queen Metroid the one that killed Ridley? I don't think she can absorb energy from its victims, or can it? She would have instead completely destroyed him. I think that it was the Metroids she spawned what killed Ridley. It was probably the babies, since it'd be too big for the Queen to swallow. And if it was swallowed, there wouldn't be a statue left over! So she fed it to her babies, definitely. But I'm not saying she didn't help subdue him if needed. Extraxi 01:50, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I bet she killed him and then let her babies eat him,a fitting end to such a monstrosity like him. Marx Wraith 03:27, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Eh, I guess. Getting killed by the same person must be annoying, so at least his clone gets a fresh start. Dr.Pancake 03:32, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey he brought that on himself,he could have just gone right by K2-L without a second thought,did he?No. So the fault's on him,hahaa. Marx Wraith 03:35, September 13, 2010 (UTC) That was, in hindsight, his biggest blunder. Land Shark7896 05:38, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, but it's hard to resist a lightly defended human colony. Supplies, some tech, and all the human you can eat. Extraxi 05:42, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Ridley attacked K2L, in my understanding, mostly for the Aflorite. Otherwise I believe he was bored and wanted something to kill. Doctor Grey 05:44, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Ridley always wants something to kill. lol I feel bad for his underlings. Land Shark7896 06:02, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :That's not something we should discuss here. : Does anyone think that the Queen's ability of birthing Metroids would by any chance count as an attack since it plays a central part of the battle in Other M? Marx Wraith 03:00, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :It wasn't birthing Metroids. They were clinging to its back, like some kind of aquatic animal. Besides, Metroids come from eggs. Extraxi 11:13, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but the point is it can command Metroids. And that's good enough for an attack in my book. But the Ridley thing brings up an interesting point that's been bothering me for some time: can Metroids derive sustenance from dead creatures? They feed on "life energy", but in Humans and many other species individual celles can live on for weeks after the organism itself dies... --AdmiralSakai 11:47, September 15, 2010 (UTC) It's probable the Queen metroid subdued Ridley while the larval metroids fed on him. (IE-Mother feeding it's children.) But that's my personal speculation. Also, it's possible Metroids could feed on the recently deceased, but perhaps not longer periods of time IE- after 6 hours of death, or something similar.Doctor Grey 12:15, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Jeez don't know what I was thinking, Metroids start as eggs,so thats kinda funny that she was giving them a piggy back ride then, she got kind of upset when you kill them all. Anyways so would it be acceptable to list "commanding metroids" as an indirect attack? Marx Wraith 20:02, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, the Metroids could have easily decided 'mommy is having trouble with our next lunch! ARARARAR.' Extraxi 20:28, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Just like real kids,they leech the very soul out of the parent. Marx Wraith 21:05, September 15, 2010 (UTC)